The inferno
by Alicethepurplefrog
Summary: WARNING! TS3 SPOILERS! This was probably the best part of the movie. It was so dramatic and touching, that I just had to write a fanfic about it! Toy Story is owned by Disney and Pixar, not me.


"Where's your owner now?" Lotso jeered, leaving Woody and the gang to die.

"NO! LOTSO!" Woody screamed. But it was too late. Lotso had run off, and the conveyer belt had finally pushed the toys into a giant descending pile of garbage heading towards a gargantuan fire. The toys stared down at their approaching doom in fear, afraid for their lives, and their friends lives. They didn't want it to end this way. It's _couldn't _end this way. Woody had to go to college, and the others had to be there for Andy when he needed them. He was looking for them, and they couldn't let him down!

Immediately, the toys struggled to pull themselves up back towards the entrance of the incinerator room. They slowly began to realize that their efforts would be in vain, as the garbage pushed them closer to the inferno that lay before them. The group began to lose grip while climbing as the dark billowing clouds of smoke began to blur their vision. A wave of desperation swept over them, as they felt their dark fate closing in on them. Jessie lost her grip, and turned towards the fire. She could not turn back, her legs buried in the garbage.

"Buzz!" She cried in desperation, turning towards her friend. "What are we going to do?" She stared into his eyes, searching for an answer in his baby blue eyes. Buzz stared back at Jessie for a moment, not knowing what to do. He couldn't stand the fearful look she gave him. It was not the cowgirl he knew to give up like that. He knew, in the bottom of his heart, that they were going to die. But he wanted to make her happy in his last moments. He looked at her hand, which was resting on a chunk of garbage. He had wanted to hold that hand for years, and he knew that now was his chance. His _last _chance.

Slowly, gently, he placed his hand on hers, and looked back at her beautiful face. Wordlessly, he gazed into her green eyes, as she began to understand. She was going to die. He was going to die. They were all going to die. But they would die together, as a family. But in Buzz and Jessie's case, they were going to die as a couple. Buzz stared at her with a face of pure helplessness, something she had never seen before. He seemed to silently say, '_I'm sorry_' and '_I love you_'.

She felt her heart break deep inside. She loved him, she loved everything about him. His bright blue eyes, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, his proud personality that became nervous in her company, and she even loved his Spanish mode. Why couldn't she have told him? Why did she wait for their dying hour? But it was too late. Holding his hand was enough for now. But she didn't want all of her friends to die in fear. She wanted them to be at ease, all together until the end. She turned to Bullseye, who was still struggling with all four legs to climb the garbage. She reached her hand out to grab one of his legs, quietly telling him to give up, and that it would all be over soon.

A few inches above them, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head, Rex, and Slinky noticed what Jessie and Buzz were doing. They finally gave in, accepting the fact that they would soon be dead. But they had ease in their hearts, knowing they'd go out together, with no one left alone. Mr. Potato-head grabbed his wife's hand, gripping it tight to make her feel better. He lent his other hand to Rex, who had finally calmed for what seemed like the first time in his life. They stared at each other for a moment, as if to say '_It has been great being your friend_'. Rex turned his head to Slinky, who stretched his hand to reach Rex's. '_Goodbye' _they silently said to each other.

The only one left was Woody, who was still climbing up the mountain of garbage, all alone. He would not give up hope, believing that he and the others would make it back to Andy. Suddenly, he heard all of his friends stop moving. He looked up, and saw all of his precious friends holding hands. _What are they doing? _He thought to himself. _You can't give up! Not yet_! He wanted to shout at them, tell them something encouraging to get them to continue, but the smoke was so thick that he could barely even breathe. His friends all stared back at him, as if to say '_It's over, Woody.' _Woody couldn't accept that, he knew that there was one person who would never give up. He turned to Buzz, expecting him to be climbing. But to his shock, Buzz was not moving, his hand in Jessie's. Buzz stared at Woody with a look of helplessness, something he had never seen, and had never hoped to see. His best friend for over ten years, was giving up. Slowly, Buzz raised his other hand out towards Woody, his friend, to say his final goodbye.

Woody wanted to deny it as long as he could, but the look on Buzz's face told him there was no way out. It was the end, and like Woody had said so many years ago, he'd have Buzz '_for infinity and beyond'. _Woody finally reached out for Buzz's hand, and gripped it tight. He would be with his friends for infinity and beyond, after all.

Slowly, all the toys began to close their eyes, thinking of happier times as they accepted their fate. Hamm thought of the first time he was played with by Andy, as the Evil Dr. Pork chop. How he longed to reprise that role once more, to laugh as he was defeated again by the inseparable team of Woody and Buzz Lightyear.

Rex thought of the time he had overcome his fears and defeated the Evil Emperor Zurg. How proud he was that day, that he had finally pulled through something to the end, instead of chickening out halfway through. He also remember fondly of playtime with Andy. He was the most frightening dinosaur in his eyes.

Slinky thought of all of the times he had been played with. Those were truly the happiest moments of his life. When he was a force-field dog, when he was just a pet dog, and even when he was a rope. He loved being played with. It made him feel like he was a true dog.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head thought of the day they first met. That Christmas that seemed like it was ages ago. It was love at first sight. Weeks after they met, they were married, and Andy had played with them as such. They were the evil outlaws one-eyed Bart and Betty.

Jessie thought nostalgically about Emily, and all of the great times she had with her. Deep down, she felt she could forgive her for abandoning her. She had just grown up, like Andy had. She wondered where Emily was and what she was doing now. _She must be a mother by now, _Jessie thought. _I wonder if she ever thinks about me? _Then she thought of when she was with Al with the whole round-up gang. She wondered how she ever believed in the prospector. He tainted her to believe that owners were all jerks, and that she should always be behind glass, loved by millions. _Why did I ever believe that baloney? _She asked herself. She then filled her thoughts with Woody. She had so much to thank him for. He had truly saved her from so many things. He saved her from the airplane that would've sent her to Japan forever. He had saved her from Sunny Side, helping the toys come up with a nearly-flawless plan to escape. But most importantly, he had saved her from herself. He helped her learn that the only reason for being a toy is to be loved by a kid. She used to believe that all owners would abandon her, and that she would never be loved, but she finally began to love owners, when met Andy, the best owner a toy could ask for, in her opinion. And lastly, she thought of Buzz. At first she didn't know what to think of him. He was just another space toy, which the prospector had taught her to hate. But for some reason, she couldn't hate him. He had also helped save her life on the plane, and the fact that he got so nervous around her was cute. She remembered the first thing he had said to her. He walked up to her nervously and told her that she had _'a beautiful yarn full of hair... I mean hair full of yarn...' _It was the sweetest thing she had ever been told. Over the years, she grew feelings for his sweet nature. And she knew that he loved her too, after she saw his Spanish mode. She was glad that they could die together, holding hands, but she wished they could have spent some time together as a couple before now. _I love you, I love you so much, Buzz. _She thought, as she whimpered and leaned against his strong body.

Buzz thought of all the time he spent thinking he was a space ranger. _I can't believe I made Woody put up with that so long. _He thought silently. He too, had so much to thank Woody for. Woody had taught him that being a toy was so much better than being a space ranger. Woody saved him from the sadistic Sid, and helped him return home to Andy. He tightened his grip on Woody's hand. Woody was his best friend, the greatest friend he could ever have. He was his family. And he would gladly go to infinity and beyond for him. _It's been fun, sheriff, _he silently told Woody in his mind. _Thank you for being there, through thick and thin. _Next he thought of Jessie. When he first laid eyes on her, he thought he was dreaming. He never realized there could be a toy as beautiful as her. Though he was built to be the brave protector of the galaxy, all of that vanished when he was with her. With Jessie, he was a bumbling, shy moron, who could never say what he wanted to. But even though he mumbled like an idiot around her, he was happy none the less being with her. He then squeezed her hand. He loved her, and what was there not to love? She was energetic, kind, and loving; she had bewitching good looks, with her ruby-red yarn hair, her beautiful emerald eyes, and her lovely smile. She had a perky laugh, and a true beauty inside. He wished that he had the bravery to tell her what he felt. He had loved her since the moment they met, and as the years passed, he grew closer and closer to her. He had kept telling himself that he would finally confess, but it never happened. Now it was too late to say it in words, but he could tell her in actions. When she leaned against his shoulder, he laid his head against hers gently, as if to block the view of the fire from her. He wanted her to be happy. Now and always. _I love you Jessie, _he heard her whimper, and pulled her closer. _We'll be together forever. Through infinity and... beyond. Goodbye, everyone. _

The last to close his eyes was Woody. He thought about Andy. He remembered the day he was given to him. It was about a week after he was born, about seventeen years ago. Though he was only a baby, he smiled at him, and made attempts to pronounce his name. As the years went by, he became Andy's best friend. He did everything with him. Andy would take him to the movies, the park, restaurants, he even took him to school until his mother found out. And even though he hadn't been played with in years, he had unwavering faith in Andy. Andy was going to take him to college. Which means that he never truly outgrew him. Next, his thoughts strayed to Buzz. He remembered he hated Buzz when they first met. He had taken away everything that was important to him. But eventually, they reconciled when they were at the mercy of Sid Phillips, and gave him the scare of his life. They became insuperable, the closest friends you'd ever meet. He truly loved him, as much as friend could love another. Buzz had been with him through good times and bad, never once giving up on him. He was a true friend. He loved all his friends. Jessie, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head, Rex, Slinky, Bullseye... He knew he would get to be with them for infinity and beyond. But... what about all of his other lost friends. What had become of all the others? Etch A Sketch, the Green Army Men, RC... And Bo. He loved Bo. Bo was given to Andy when he was two, so she had been with Woody for what felt like forever. He loved her, and she loved him, though they never really admitted it until the day she was sold. She was a bit of a flirt, but she had a heart of gold, and cared deeply for everyone. _What had become of her? _He asked himself. He missed her so much, and wished the best for her. _I'm sorry, Bo. I guess we'll never see each other again._ _I love you Bo. _Woody was the closest to the fire, and he could feel it turning his plastic soft, and fraying his vest. It may have been the heat getting to him, but he thought he heard her angelic voice behind him. _I love you too. _He heard it say. If he could cry, he would've. He hadn't heard that voice in two years, but it felt like an eternity to him. He shut his eyes, awaiting his death. _I love you, Bo. I love you, Buzz. _He squeezed Buzz's hand._ I love you all. _He squeezed Slinky's hand. _I love you, Andy. _

All of the toys closed their eyes and silently awaited their fates, all together. As family. As friends. As Andy's toys. 


End file.
